I Will Remember You
by DajieOotori
Summary: [The Silk Road Pair/RomexChina/RomeChu] It has been centuries since he last saw the Empire, but when China sees Rome's youngest Grandson, he can't help but notice the resemblance and remember everything. Rated T for character death and implied sex (if you look closely). Use of human names as well as country names. Oneshot with possible Epilogue(?)
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Remember You**

**(Ancient Rome x China)**

Wang Yao, more commonly known as China, had seen his fair share of war. It was only to be expected, as he was practically the oldest of the nations. Whether it was between his younger siblings, or the constantly pestering Western nations, there always seemed to be something going on.

That's why he was not surprised when yet another war came around.

He was sad that he'd be fighting against Japan again, yes, but it was no surprise.

As always, he would fight for his people. For his country.

He sat through the many meetings with Alfred, Arthur, Ivan and Francis. He'd heard the stories about what the Axis was doing, and had felt their attacks on his people and land.

So, when he was called to the front lines with the other Allies, he took his place without hesitation.

Soon, a plan was devised, and the Allies took up their positions, peering over the cliff edge to see the three Axis nations relaxed around a fire.

"Alright team, here we go!" America enthused quietly, earning a nod from each of the Allies as they stepped out of the hiding place.

Japan and Germany immediately noticed, both standing, readying themselves for battle.

America let out a booming laugh, which echoed around the beach. "Hahahaha! Listen to me in my total hero voice, guys!" he yelled, making Arthur roll his eyes. "China, I choose you!" he shouted, and Yao nodded, leaping into action and landing on the beach, gaze set on his targets.

Fighting was simple really. Just detach your emotions and do what you have to.

But, as his gaze rested on Feliciano, China couldn't help but freeze. He'd never met the Italian in person, though he'd heard about him.

And now…

"_So, you are China? It is a pleasure to meet you," the brunette said, bowing with a sly smile._

_China nodded in greeting, "And you must be the Roman Empire. It is a pleasure to welcome you to my country, aru."_

_Their leaders conversed to the side, each wearing smiles at the thought of possible trade between the two nations._

"_Please, call me Roma."  
_

China took a step back, eyes wide, earning a weird look from the Axis. His eyes were locked on Italy as the memories of the past flew through his head.

He could hear the Allies yelling at him, but he couldn't move his feet.

"_Yao, look what I found for you!" _

_The Asian nation turned, a laugh bursting from his lips as Roma came towards him, holding a large red flower. He proceeded to tuck it behind Yao's ear, giving him a peck on the cheek as he did. _

_China felt the blood rush to his face, and he pushed Roma back. "Aiyaa, you can't just go around kissing people all the time!"_

_Rome laughed, "But it's what I do!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Yao turned back around, inspecting the flowers in front of him. With a smile playing on his lips, he quickly picked a red flower, similar to the one in his hair, and turned. He leant forward, and tucked it behind Roma's ear, his cheeks flushing pink._

"_There, we match. It would look weird if it was just one of us," he said, stepping back to admire the curly haired Empire, who grinned._

"_I doubt you could ever look weird, China! Your country is beautiful!" he sang, continuing to gaze around the garden. _

_Yao's breath hitched, eye widening. "Pardon?"_

_Roma laughed, repeating himself, "You country is beautiful! It has some of the most handsome sights I've ever seen! And the fashion is really unique! It's completely different back in Rome!"_

_China blushed, slightly disappointed at the nation's reply, turning back to the flowers. "Y-yeah, I guess it would be, aru."  
_

China shook his head, taking a few more steps back, cursing under his breath.

'It isn't Roma! Don't let your feelings get in the way of work, Yao!' he thought to himself.

"China, what are you doing!"

_He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle, and let out a yelp. _

"_But, I believe you are more beautiful than anything else in your country, Yao."_

_The deep voice sent shivers down his spine and he felt Roma's warm breath against his ear._

"_R-roma," he stuttered out before his lips were captured._

_It was sweet and short, and when it ended China heard a sort of whine escape from his own throat, causing the blush on his cheeks to get even worse._

_Rome chuckled softly, "Te amo, Yao."  
_

"CHINA!"

He winced as a flash of pain brought him back to the present time.

He heard gunshots and the clashing of swords all around him, and realised England was standing in front of him, face full of annoyance, though his eyes were soft, showing a hint of worry for the Asian country.

China shook his head, cursing himself rapidly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"It's okay, just get yourself together. Are you able to fight?"

_China felt a smile take his lips, and he leaned into Roma. "Wǒ ài nǐ."  
_

'I need to get out of here,' China thought, feeling his eyes prickling. He couldn't break down in front of everyone, it would disgrace his country.

He shook his head in a reply to England. "I doubt I can. I need to get away from here. I'll explain later," he said, quickly. "Could you cover for me?"

England hesitated a second, before nodding, turning away and helping America fight off Germany.

China ran into the forest surrounding the beach, not even caring where he was going, just knowing he needed to get away.

_Battle calloused hands tugged lightly at his hair and Yao smirked into the kiss. Running his hands over Rome's well-toned chest, moving down his neck to the Empire's collarbone, flowering it with light kisses, occasionally sucking a bit harder and nibbling lightly, earning a few moans from his lover.  
_

Once far enough away, China fell to the ground, the tears running freely down his cheeks._  
_

"_You're going back to Rome?" Yao was slightly embarrassed by the obvious disappointment in his voice, but he was too focused on Roma to really care._

_A kiss was placed on his forehead and China watched as Rome stood from the bed with a sigh. _

"_I'm afraid I have to. Apparently I might be going into war soon," he said, sliding his tunic over his head. _

_Yao pouted, letting the bed sheets fall from his skinny figure as he moved towards his lover, wrapping his arms around the nation's waist. "I'm going to miss you, aru," he said, pressing a kiss to Roma's neck._

"_I'll come back as soon as I can though! I can't leave my flower alone for too long, after all," he laughed, turning around and whisking Yao up into his arms.  
_

Yao let out a loud sob, curling into a small ball and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"_Zhùshǒu! Gǔn chū wǒ de tóu!" _he cried, hanging his head._  
_

_Yao sighed, resting his paint brush in the small bowl of water beside him, studying his work. It was simple, but beautiful. A combination of the colours of gold, red and brown, though Yao wasn't really sure what the final image was._

"_Yao."_

_China looked up and gasped at the sight before him. _

_Rome was stumbling through the garden, towards the Asian nation. His clothes were tattered and he was missing his armour. He looked as if he'd been walking for days, large bags under his eyes, with leave and twigs poking out of his hair._

_Yao noted Rome's limp and saw his bruises. Running towards the Empire, he slipped his arms over his shoulders, leading him back to the house and into his bedroom. China laid Roma on his bed, before running form the room. He returned with a cloth and a large bowl of water, and set to carefully peeling off the injured nation's clothes._

_Roma winced and occasionally let out a soft whimper, but tried to help Yao. When the Western nation was completely undressed, China gasped in horror, his hands shaking._

_The Empire was covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and many other injuries, at least half of them mildly infected._

"_W-what happened?" China asked, his voice shaking and tears threatening his eyes._

_Roma felt a soft smile take his lips and reached to take his lover's hand, before letting out a cry of pain at the movement._

"_You idiot, don't move!" Yao scolded weakly, wetting the cloth and wringing it out before setting to clean Roma's wounds. _

"_Yao…_ _tantopere me paenitet." _

"_S-stop t-talking, you idiot."  
_

Yao yelled into the dark forest, gripping his head, pulling at his hair.

"Stop! STOP IT!" he screamed, his body shaking.

_Yao felt the warm sun on his skin before anything. He sighed, reaching around the bed to find something…someone. _

_Getting impatient, China opened his eyes, and bolted upright when he realised Roma wasn't there._

_The Western nation had been at his house for a few days, and though his physical wounds healed, he had grown sick, and the bags under his eyes grew worse and worse. _

"_Rome, where are you? This isn't funny!" he called, wondering through his house. _

_As his search continued, he grew further worried. Surely he hadn't gone back to Rome? He was nowhere near healthy enough!_

_Yao wondered back to his room, and noticed the note on the floor by his bed.  
_

Sobs echoed through the forest as Yao tried to block out the memories.

"_Bù,"_ he whimpered, gripping himself.

_Yao ran as fast as he could through the unfamiliar surroundings. _

"_Roma! Roma!" he called, becoming more desperate by the second. He cursed under his breath, looking around, before he heard it._

_It was soft, but it was definitely there._

_The clashing of swords. _

_He dashed towards the sound, hearing it get louder and louder by the second. Just as he was about to turn the last corner, he heard a loud cry. Almost a scream._

_China froze. _

_He knew that voice._

_Taking the last few steps in a numb haze, he turned the corner.  
_

Yao looked up at the stars through the canopy above him.

"Why, Rome? _Wèishéme yào líkāi wǒ_?" he asked, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face, as they kept on coming._  
_

_China barely noted the retreating form of Germania as he slowly walked to Rome's side._

"_Come on Rome. Wake up, stop being stupid."_

_He kneeled by the nation, barely noticing the tears running down his cheeks. _

"_You're being an idiot. Wake up."_

_Yao lean over Roma, pressing their lips together softly in an attempt to get a reaction from the still nation. _

_That was when the barrier of numbness crumbled._

"_Tā mā de! Wake up, Roma!" he cried, burying his head in the older nation's chest, sobs shaking his whole body. _

Yao shut his eyes tightly, leaning back again one of the many trees that surrounded him.

He clutched the clothing resting over where his heart was, feeling hollow and empty.

He could almost hear Rome in his ear telling him he was fine, whispering sweet nothings, declaring his love.

Except, he wasn't there. He was long gone.

_Yao gasped as he felt a hand against his cheek, wet with his tears, and looked to Rome's face._

_His eyes were barely open and his face was pale, but the look he gave Yao made the Asian's heart soar._

_He said nothing, simply holding Roma's hand to his face and wearing a small smile._

"_You...you came?"_

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I?"_

_Roma's eyes lit up at that, and he opened his mouth to speak, only to have a coughing fit. He winced, before looking back to Yao, who was stroking his forehead softly, pushing the curly mess of hair out of his lover's face. _

"_Yao…"_

_Shaking his head, Yao placed a finger on Roma's lips, shushing him softly. "Don't speak."_

He undid the first few buttons on his jacket, before slipping his hands behind his neck and unclipping the chain that hung there.

Yao studied the chain and its accessory, a thin, faded, ring.

_Roma smiled weakly under Yao's finger. _

"_Don't cry, my flower," he said, his voice barely making it to China's ears. "It doesn't suit you."_

_Yao took his hand, trying to smile through his tears. Roma reached up, wiping the drop from Yao's cheek with his thumb._

"_Te amo, Yao."_

_Yao heard his voice crack, a sob ripping through his body, "T-te amo, Roma."_

_Rome released Yao's hand, slipping off the thin, golden ring he wore on the ring finger of his right hand. He placed it in China's palm, making the Asian close his hand around it. _

"_To remember me, non?"_

_Yao shook his head, taking the ring none the less. "I won't need to remember you, you're going to stay with me, you idiot."_

_Roma smiled, shaking his head. He brought Yao's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it._

"_Vive diu, mea flos."_

_And with one last breath, Roma's body fell slack and his breathing stopped._

Yao closed his hand around the ring, bringing it to his chest.

"I'll always remember."

* * *

**_Translations (I used Google Translate, please correct me if I'm wrong!)_**

_Te amo (Latin) - _I love you.

___Wǒ ài nǐ. (Chinese) - _I love you.

_____Zhùshǒu! Gǔn chū wǒ de tóu! (Chinese) - _Stop it! Get out of my head!

_______Tantopere me paenitet (Latin) -_ I am so sorry.

_________Bù (Chinese) -_ No.

___________Wèishéme yào líkāi wǒ_? (Chinese) - Why did you leave me?

___________Tā mā de! (Chinese) - _Damn it!/Curse it!

_____________Vive diu, mea flos. (Latin) - _Live long, my flower.

* * *

______________  
Yeeep...pretty depressing...

I got the idea and I decided to take a break from a different Hetalia fic I'm writing (I'm debating whether to post it or not) and write this. The whole time writing, I had 'Samson' by Regina Spektor on repeat... no wonder I felt like crying.  
I did it in the space of half a day, and I really don't like how I ended it, so don't be surprised if I end up editing this and completely changing the ending.  
I have an idea for a kind of Epilogue, but I don't know if I'll write it or not. Please, if you want to Epilogue, say so,and maybe it will inspire me! xD

Anyway, that's all for now! Feel free to** review and favourite** (please do) and I hope to see you all again next time I get off my lazy butt and post something!

Ciao~!


	2. Epilogue

**I Will Remember You**

**Epilogue**

Yao let out a long yawn, stretching as he sat up.

"Finally, you're awake."

With a yelp, he jumped up, eyes wide as he looked around the room. He didn't recognize it as one of his own, having a Western style about it. Standing at the door to his room was England, holding a bowl of something sweet smelling and a cup of tea.

"Aiyaa! Don't scare me like that, aru!" China whined, relaxing again with a pout.

England rolled his eyes, coming into the room. "Like you can bloody well talk, you scared everyone half to death yesterday. We had no idea where you'd gone, and when we found you, Russia got all creepy and…well, like Russia, I guess. They are all in the meeting room discussing what to do next, since yesterday failed," he said, passing the bowl to China, who eyed it suspiciously, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Don't worry, Francis made it. He refused to let me in the kitchen. Though I don't understand why," he grumbled, taking the seat next to his bed.

Silence filled the room for a while as Yao ate, refusing to look at England.

"What happened last night? We found you in the forest-"

Yao's closed his eyes tightly, as if in pain, making Arthur pause, his expression slightly guilty. "Sorry."

Placing the bowl to the side, Yao shook his head, letting out a sigh. "England, how much do you remember of your mother, Albion? And, what I guess you would call, the other 'Ancients'?" he asked softly, figuring out how to dodge the Briton's question.

"You mean Mother Britannia? Not much, I'm afraid to say. It has been so long since she fell," England thought, leaning back in his seat, a small frown on his face. "I'm sure France and my brothers remember more about that time, they are older than me after all. I never really met any of the other ancients. I saw Gaul once or twice, and of course the Roman Empire, but I barely remember any of them."

China nodded, wincing slightly at the mention of Rome, not that England noticed as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I am not surprised you don't remember them. You were a child, aru. It was certainly a long time ago. A much simpler time," he said, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

England looked at China curiously, "You were around back then, weren't you?"

A dark laugh came from the Asian country, followed by a nod, "Very much so. Sometimes I do wish I'd perished with them all. The modern world is so different."

At that moment, England thought he could truly see the age hidden behind China's young face, but it was gone as fast as it came, and Yao shook his head, sitting up properly. "The others must be waiting, we should go join them?"

England nodded, "Yes, I suppose we should. Your clothes are being washed, but there should be some clothes in the dresser. We'll be in the meeting room when you are ready to join us," he said, gesturing to the simple wooden dresser in the corner of the room, before standing and heading to the door.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" he suddenly exclaimed, burying his hand in his pocket and pulling something out, handing it to China. "I found this yesterday where we found you. Is it yours?"

China's eyes widened slightly at the simple chain and the golden band on it. His expression turned slightly pained and he nodded to England, "Y-yes, this is mine. Thank you."

Hesitating slightly, Arthur nodded and left the room, leaving Yao on his own again.

He let out a sigh, clipping the chain around his neck, feeling a strange comfort at the familiar, cool metal resting on his chest.

China tugged at the sleeves on the shirt he wore, missing his normal attire as he walked towards to meeting room, from which he could already hear America's loud voice.

All the clothes in the dresser had obviously belonged to Alfred, all consisting of sloppy short-sleeved shirts and pants, most of which Yao was too small for. He'd settled with a red collared shirt and a pair of black jeans which just barely kept from slipping down.

"Damn it guys! I don't care! We need to strike them back as soon as possible! Germany's forces are already moving in."

"Yes, but America, we need to think about this carefully. We need to fix the mistakes we made yesterday. We need to figure out what that _thing_ was!_"_

Yao paused outside the room, curious to hear the conversation that would be halted when he entered.

"For once, _Angleterre_ is right."

"You bloody frog, this isn't the first tim-"

"Whatever it was, I felt like I'd seen it before."

Russia's voice made the two fighting nations pause and silence fill the room.

"I do have to agree with you there."

"It almost looked like…no, that wouldn't be possible."

"Tell us, France."

A sigh could be heard, "All right, but it's crazy. It looked a bit like what I remember Ancient Rome to look like."

His breath caught, and before he knew what he was doing, Yao burst into the room. "What did you just say?" he exclaimed, staring at France as everyone jumped at his sudden entrance.

"China! You're awake!" America cheered, momentarily forgetting the conversation. "Dude, you scared us yesterday!"

Yao ignored him, still watching Francis, who looked back at him with wide eyes. "What did you say about Rome?"

The room went silent again, the other nations surprised by China's forwardness.

"Well, awhile after you left the beach yesterday, a figure appeared over the ocean. Kind of like a projection, I guess. It sang something, and then disappeared. It was pretty bloody frightening," England admitted, before looking at Francis. "You really think it looked like Ancient Rome?"

France nodded, "I do believe so, but it's impossible, he died a long time ago, _non_? Wait, China, is something wrong?"

Yao shut his eyes tightly, hanging his head. "You guys must do joking, aru. It's impossible," he said weakly.

"I agree, but it was something, Yao. And I do have to agree with France, no matter how much I hate to, it did look similar to Rome. And it might not be impossible for a nation to still exist after losing its land. I mean, look at Prussia, he's still around and making an ass of himself," England grumbled the last bit, a scowl forming on his face at the thought of the red eyed albino. "It's entirely possible that he could come ba-"

England let out a yelp as Yao suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Shut up, shut up, _bì zuǐ_! Don't lie to me! It's impossible; otherwise he would've come back long ago! Stop joking around like that, you bastards!" he yelled, hitting the Briton repeatedly.

"China!" "Mon dieu! Yao, stop!"

Yao ignored the yells, rapid curses coming out of his mouth as he beat England, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him away.

"_Fàngshǒu! _Let go of me!" China yelled, lunging for England again, but not getting anywhere. _Let go!_

"Stop it."

The deep voice of Russia made China freeze for a second, before he pushed him away, sending a glare at each of the shocked nations before running out of the room, the tears that had been waiting to spring now falling down his cheeks.

Eventually, he had ended up in the house's large garden, head buried in his arms as he silently cried, hating himself for his lack of control. The other nations gave him his space, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing it wasn't their place to meddle.

"Roma…_why_…why did you damn me to this life of waiting to join you…"

"I am sorry, my flower."

China gasped, looking up as he felt warm arms wrap around him. The arms he'd longed for since Rome fell.

Brown eyes met brown and Yao felt like he couldn't breath.

He just stared, mouth slightly agape, earning a laugh from Roma.

"You haven't aged a day," he said, bringing Yao's hand to his mouth and laying a kiss on it. "I have missed you."

"Rome…?" Yao breathed, not believing his eyes. He reached up slowly, pacing a hand on Roma's cheek. "This…this isn't possible…"

Despite his words, Yao continued running his hands over the ex-Empire, trying to make himself believe. His soft curly hair, his well-toned chest, his calloused hands, his warm, happy brown eyes; everything was just as he remembered.

"How…?"

Rome felt a small smile take his lips, and he pulled Yao close again, burying his face in the Asian's silky, soft hair. "That can wait till later, can't it? We are together again, that's all that matters now."

Yao nodded slightly, looking back into Roma's eyes, his smile contagious, "I guess you are right."

Winking, Rome let out a laugh, pulling China onto his lap and leaning forward till their foreheads met.

"Of course I am, what's new?"

And with that, he swooped in and their lips met. They moulded together like they had all those years ago, tongues sliding through in a fight for dominance, their lips moving in sync. Yao's hands found their way into to Rome's hair, curling it around his fingers and pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss.

But eventually the kiss ended, leaving Yao gasping for breath as Rome moved down the Asian's throat, making a delicious blush rise to his cheeks and shivers run down his spine.

"R-roma!" he gasped softly, moving his head to leave the skin more accessible as he felt Rome nipping at it. "Please…don't leave any marks…I'll have to explain-" his words were taken as Rome brought their mouths together again, a smirk on his lips.

"Too late," he murmured, kissing the edge of China's mouth.

With a growl, Yao pulled Roma away, tugging the curly locks. "You're an idiot," he pouted, running a hand over his neck, earning a laugh from Rome. Even if he couldn't feel them, he knew the bruise-like marks were there.

"And you're cute," Rome laughed, giving him a kiss on the nose, before looking at Yao's neck. "They aren't too bad," he said, tracing one of the marks with the tip of his finger, making Yao shiver. "I'll have to fix that."

Yao groaned as his neck was assaulted again, burying his face in Rome's hair and trying to hold back the moans that threatened to burst through his lips.

Rome peeled back the collar of Yao's shirt a bit, and the Asian was confused when he paused in his assaults on Yao's poor skin.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Rome's face as he pulled back a bit. There was a slight blush on the Roman's cheeks, but it was mainly shock that attracted Yao's attention. "What is it?"

Something sparked in his eyes as Rome lifted the gold band from Yao's chest. "You…you still have it?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Yao asked, highly confused. He tilted Roma's chin up, worrying slightly.

Rome simply stared at China for a second, before pouncing, wrapping his arms tightly around Yao and kissing every part of him he could. Yao was slightly winded as he fell back against the ground, confused by the Roman who had practically tackled him.

"What are you-"

"_Te amo, _Yao! _Te amo, te amo!" _

China fought the blush which lit up his cheeks as Rome pulled back a smiled down at him. The Roman examined his lover, the soft, tanned, skin and silky hair, deep brown eyes and plush lips.

"I have missed you so much," he said, sitting back and pulling Yao into his arms again, burying his face in his hair.

Yao wrapped his arms around Roma, cuddling into his chest. "You aren't that only one."

France felt a slight smile take his lips as he glanced out of the window, seeing China with, who he'd guessed was, Rome.

He didn't understand how it had happened, but he was happy for China. Francis had been around when they had gotten together, and had remembered the love that pair had shared upon seeing Yao's reaction to England's words.

"What are you smiling at, Frog?"

He turned to see England, who was nursing a black eye and cut lip, leaning against the doorway. France smiled at Arthur, completely confusing him.

"_Mon ami,_ I am simply happy for our dear China. It seems he has finally been given back something he lost many years ago," Francis said simply, walking past Arthur and back to the meeting room. "I believe we should continue the meeting without him. He needs some time."

* * *

**_Translations (I used Google Translate, please correct me if I'm wrong!)_**

___Angleterre (French)-_ England

_Non (French) -_ No

_Bì zuǐ (Chinese) - _Shut up

_Mon dieu (French)_ - My God

_Fàngshǒu (Chinese) - _Let go

_Te amo (Latin) - _I love you

* * *

So, yeah! This is the Epilogue! I could've done something completely different with it, which was tempting, but I decided to let Yao be happy. This could've been a lot longer too, and I might've possibly had to bump up the rating, but I decided it was best to keep it PG.

I absolutely love this pairing, they are just so adorable and cute and askjrhslkjrha *smooshes their cheeks*

Anyway, that is all for this story, I believe. Thank you to those who reviewed and favourited! You encouraged me to write this.

Any of you who read this is the future, please leave a review and/or favourite if you like it, it means a lot to mean to know people like my work! :)

ALSO, HOLY HELL, THE NEW EPISODE. JUST LET ME SILENTLY SCREAM. YES, THANK YOU.

*coughs*

ANYWAY! I love you all and thanks for reading this! I hope to see some of you again when I post a couple of stories in the not-so-distant future!

Ciao~!


End file.
